The Last Dimension
by neptuniadimension
Summary: Naruto yang berusaha mati-matian menyelamatkan dunia harus terkirim ke dimensi lain oleh Kaguya. dengan kekuatannya dapatkah Naruto menyelamatkan dimensi tersebut dengan kekuatannya bersama teman-teman barunya. AU/SemiCannon/StrongNaru
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Naruto yang diberikan mata Mangekyou Sharingan milik Itachi melawan Kaguya, sayangnya kekuatan yang dimiliki Naruto jauh dibawah Kaguya, Naruto pun dilemparkan menuju dimensi lain.

"Ukh... sial seandainya aku lebih kuat." Kata Naruto yang tidak tau bahwa dia sudah pindah dimensi

Saat Naruto baru saja bangun, tiba-tiba ada beberaopa ninja Iwa yang menghadang. Naruto pun bingung dengan hal itu. Karena setahu dia semua ninja telah masuk aliansi termasuk Iwa.

"Hei kau dari Konoha kan." Kata salah satu ninja Iwa

"Iya benar, aku dari Konoha." Balas Naruto polos

"kalau gitu kau harus mati." Kata ninja Iwa

"Ma..mati maksud kalian apa?" kata Naruto

"Doton:Kidorui genso-jutsu sekisō" para ninja Iwa langsung menggunakan jutsu yang mengeluarkan tombak yang terbuat dari batu ke arah Naruto.

'Sepertinya aku kembali ke zaman dulu nih.' Kata batin Naruto yang pergi meninggalkan para ninja Iwa.

Naruto yang masih belum tau apa-apa melanjutkan perjalanan dan melihat yang mirip dengan sang ayah. Naruto yang sudah bisa menguasai menghilangkan hawa keberadaannya bersembunyi dibalik pohon, bukan Cuma sang ayah, tapi juga B & A.

"Sial aku sepertinya terlalu jauh ke masa lalu." Kata Naruto

Naruto pun terus menjauh dari arena pertarungan selama perjalanan itu dia melihat dari beberapa Shinobi Konoha dan Iwa saling bertempur ada juga Shinobi Kumo dan Kiri.

"Sepertinya aku pindah ke pada saat perang shinobi ketiga." Kata Naruto bergumam

Disaat itu Naruto melihat orang yang mirip Kakashi yang akan menyerang seseorang dengan Raikirinya. Disaat Kakashi menyerang perempuan tersebut Naruto langsung menghentikannya dengan berubah menjadi mode Kyubi

"Siapa kau?" kata Kakashi

"Hentikan, kenapa kau menyerangnya. Bukankah dia dari Konoha juga." Bentak Naruto

"Bu..bukan begitu, ini permintaanku karena aku akan dijadikan wadah untuk monster ekor tiga." Kata sang gadis yang berada dibelakang Naruto

'Ekor tiga, apakah yang dimaksud sanbi(Isobu)' kata Naruto dalam hati

"Hei bisakah kau lepaskan tanganku sekarang." Teriak Kakashi yang tangannya kesakitan akibat cengkaraman tangan Naruto yang dalam mode Kyubi.

"Oh maaf…maaf. Apa tadi kau bilang, kau akan dijadikan wadah untuk Sanbi." Kata Naruto

Sebelum Rin menjawab Minato dan timnya muncul, Minato dan Timnya terkejut melihat Naruto dalam mode Kyubi. Para ninja Konoha pun langsung dalam mode siaga. Naruto yang bingung harus melawan atau melarikan diri, memilih untuk mengnon-aktifkan mode Kyubinya.

"Aku juga berasal dari Konoha, tepatnya dari masa depan." Kata Naruto sedikit gugup.

"Jangan main-main kau adalah penyusup." Kata salah satu ninja Konoha yang mencoba menyerang Naruto. Sayangnya itu dihentikan oleh Minato

"Kalau begitu perkenalkan dirimu." Kata Minato

"Aku Uzumaki Naruto." Balas Naruto

"Kau seorang Uzumaki, bukankah clan Uzumaki telah musnah dan tersisa Kushina." Kata salah satu ninja Konoha

"Kalau gitu untuk sementara kau akan ikut kami ke Konoha dan terima kasih telah menyelamatkan muridku." Kata Minato sambil mengulurkan tangannya

"Baik aku terima dan soal muridmu itu tidak perlu berterima kasih, karena sudah menjadi aturan diKonoha untuk saling membantu dan menolong teman." Kata Naruto yang teringat kata-kata Shikamaru dalam misi membawa pulang Sasuke yang diakhiri dengan kegagalan

Mereka semua pun kembali ke Konoha, rupanya benar saat itu patung Hokage Cuma baru Tiga. Naruto dan Minato langsung menuju kantor Hokage.

"Sandaime. Aku berita penting." Kata Minato

"Berita apa Minato?" tanya Sandaime

"Begini sepertinya kita kedatangan tamu dari masa depan." Kata Minato.

"Darimasa depan." Balas Sandaime

"Nama ku Uzumaki Naruto, aku ninja Konoha dari masa depan." Kata Naruto

Malam itu Naruto, menceritakan kronologis kejadian dimana dia ke masa lalu, Naruto tau jika menceritakan masa depan, semua yang disama depan akan berubah. Tapi, tanpa Naruto sadari bahwa dia telah merubah sedikit masa depan.

Selesai berbincang Minato sempat menawarkan Naruto untuk tinggal bersamanya dan Kushina, sayangnya Naruto menolaknya. Karena jika Naruto mensetujuinya ada kemungkinan dimasa depan tidak ada dirinya.

Malam yang Dingin diKonoha hanya lampu-lampu yang menerangi kota, Naruto terlihat duduk diayunan yang terletak didepan Akademi. Dulu dia selalu melihat orang lain dari sini. Tapi sekarang malah orang lain melihat dia sebagai Shinobi nomor satu. Naruto memutuskan untuk ketaman dan tidur disana.

Keesokan harinya Sandaime meminta Naruto ke kantornya. Naruto segera ke kantor Hokage dan disana sudah ada Minato, Kakashi dan Rin.

"ada apa Jii-san memanggil saya." Kata Naruto yang terbiasa memanggil Sandaime Hokage mendapat julukan 'Professor' dengan sebutan kakek

Mendengar hal itu bukan Cuma Kakashi dan rin, Minato yang biasanya tenang juga terkejut ada yang berani memanggil Hokage dengan sebutan kakek.

"Ehem. Begini Naruto, mulai hari ini kau akan bergabung dengan Tim Minato." Kata Sandaime

"Maaf bukannya saya menolak Jii-san, saya juga tau akan begini. Jadi saya kesini hanya untuk menyerahkan ikat kepala ku. Sebagai tanda bahwa aku berhenti menjadi shinobi." Kata Naruto

Tapi sayangnya hal itu tidak disetujui oleh Sandaime dan meminta Naruto untuk menyimpan ikat kepala itu bahkan sandaime yang mendengar cerita Minato langsung dikeromendasikan sebagai Jounin dan disitu terjadi perdebatan antara Naruto dan Sandaime untuk posisi Jounin dan ikat kepala tersebut. Naruto yang sudah dari dulu lebih kuat dalam memutuskan suatu hal yang dia inginkan langsung meninggalkan ruangan tersebut melewati jendela ruang Hokage.

"Jadi bagaimanaSandaime?" kata Minato

"Untuk sementara kalian lanjutan misi kalian dan soal Naruto saya akan meeminta Anbu untuk mengawasai." Kata Sandaime

Minato dan para Muridnya akhirnya melanjutkan misi mereka, sedangkan Naruto lebih memilih berjalan-jalan di Kota.

'Sial gimana caranya aku kembali, seandainya waktu itu aku tidak terkena jurusnya tersebut pasti sekarang perang itu sudah selesai, eh tunggu dulu ngomong-ngomong bagaimana dengan yang disana. Sial aku tidak bisa berpikir jernih.' Kata Naruto sambil mengacak-ngacak rambutnya.

Beberapa bulan setelah itu perang akhirnya berakhir dengan ratusan para shinobi dari Negara-negara besar telah tewas. Naruto juga telah terbiasa dengan zaman yang Naruto tempati.

"Hei Naruto." Kata Rin bersama Kakashi dan juga Minato dibelakangnya

"Hei." Balas Naruto

Bukan Cuma mereka saja, tapi Guy, Kurenai, Anko, Asuma dan guru-guru yang diZamannya juga ikut, bedanya sekarang malah Naruto yang dianggap senior oleh mereka.

"Begini Naruto, saya telah kembali merundingkan dengan Sandaime. Bahwa dalam waktu dekat kau akan menjadi Hokage." Kata Minato dan itu berhasil membuat Naruto terperangah.

Padahal saat dizamannya naruto harus mati-matian melewati berbagai Ujian, dan dizaman ini Naruto yangcuma ikut sekali dalam misi, itu pun saat dia datang ke zaman tersebut dan sisanya hanya ikut-ikutan menjaga konoha dari dalam.

"Tung..tunggu dulu, apa maksud anda. Saya menjadi Hokage berikutnya, saya bahkan tidak pernah ikut misi dalam perang shinobi dan harusnya yang menjadi Hokage itu kau. Kiroi senko." Kata naruto menunjuk Minato

"Begitu ya, kalau begitu bagaimana jika kita berdua bertanding, anggap saja aku ingin mengambil posisi Hokage darimu. Apa yang akan kau lakukan?" Tanya Minato

"Ya jelas aku akan melawanmu." Jawab Naruto

"Baiklah kalau begitu kita buktikan." Kata Minato

Sebetulnya ini hanya akal-akalan Minato supaya Naruto menjadi Hokage dank arena Naruto daya pikirnya agak sedikit lama. Jadi langsung setuju.

"**Hei Gaki apa kau serius melawan ayahmu." Kata Kurama.**

"Sepertinya dan mau tidak mau. Oh iya aku hanya akan menggunakan mode sage. Jadi kau tidak perlu keluar." Kata naruto

"**Dasar, tapi jika kau sampai terdesak kami akan membatumu." Kata Yonbi (Son)**

"Kalau begitu aku akan mencoba untuk tidak terdesak." Blas Naruto sambil meninggalkan alam bawah sadarnya

"Baiklah kita mulai saja." Kata Minato sambil melempar kunai khusu miliknya.

Naruto yang sudah tau soal Kunai tersebut(nonton anime Naruto the Movie Road to Ninja.) langsung menggunakan Sharingan. Disaat Minato ingin menyerangnya dengan Rasengan tubuh Naruto langsung berubah menjadi batang pohon.

Sandaime yang melihat dari bola Kristal miliknya hanya tersenyum dan sudah menduga bahwa Naruto bisa menandingi kecepatan Minato.

"Hei sekarang Giliranku." Kata Naruto

"Kagebunshin No jutsu." Naruto langsung menggunakan 5 bunshin untuk menyerang Minato

Melihat hal itu para Shinobi yang melihat semakin mengagumi Naruto, bahkan Minato merasa bangga melawan Naruto yang notabene anaknya dimasa depan.

Dengan keahliannya Minato dapat dengan mudah menghabisi para bunshin tersebut, sayangnya memang itu maksud Naruto. Dan lagi-lagi Naruto memanggil bunshinnya dan anehnya sekarang malah sedikit dan lagi-lagi itu dapat dengan mudah dihentikan oleh Minato disaat Minato ingin menyerang Naruto yang asli, rupanya saat itu Naruto menggunakan Sage mode dan berhasil menandingi kemampuan Minato bahkan melebihinya terbukti Minato terkena bebrapa pukulan Naruto.

Para Shinobi bahkan Anbu terkejut Minato dapat dikalahkan dan memang sepertinya Naruto kelewatan dalam menggunakan mode sagenya. Minato pun kembali bangun dan menggunakan Rasengan.

"Jika kau bisa mengalahkan Rasengan ku. Kau menang Naruto." Kata Minato.

Minato pun langsung kembali melempar kunainya ke belekanag Naruto dan mencoba mengrasengan Naruto, sayangnya itu hanya Bunshin dan dari kumpalan asap tersebut Naruto menyerang rasengan milik Minato dengan Fuuton Rasenshuriken dan bukan hanya rasengan yang hancur, tangan kanan Minato pun mengalami luka parah.

Selesai itu Minato hanya bisa memegangi lengannya yang teramat sakit akibat efek terkena Rasenshuriken. Melihat hal itu para Shinobi dan Anbu makain terkejut dengan Naruto bahkan Sandaimenya pun hanya bisa terperangah melihat itu dari bola kristalnya.

Rin pun segera berlari ke gurunya untuk mengobati lengannya, Rin yang saat itu sebagai ninja medis berbakat sedikit terkejut dan tidak percaya dengan luka yang dialami gurunya, karena telapak dan lengannya mengalami luka serius bahkan beberapa sel ditelapak tangan dan lengannya hampir terputus, dalam bebrapa detik Minato dibawa Anbu kerumah sakit begitu juga para shinobi

"**Hei gaki, sepertinya kau berlebihan."** Kata Kurama

"Sepertinya begitu." Jawab Naruto yang kembali ke mode normal

"**Jadi setelah ini kau akan menjadi Hokage yang harusnya dijabat oleh ayahmu."** Kata Gobi.

"tapi sebelum itu misi kita mengalahkan Obito dan Kyuubi yang akan menyerang desa. Dan saat itu aku akan meminta bantuan dari kalian." Kata Naruto kepada para Bijuu didalam tubuhnya.(selain Ichibi dan Hachibi yang kembali ke Hostnya.)

"**Tapi Naruto jika kau melakukan Kyuubi dalam dirimu juga akan menghilang."** Kata Nibi

"Tenang saja, buktinya Sanbi masih ada. Lagipula sepertinya aku memang sudah merubah masa depan." Kata Naruto

Naruto yang telah keluar dari alam bawah sadarnya segera menuju kantor Hokag untuk menceritakan bahwa aka nada pria menggunakan topeng yang mengedalikan Kyuubi untuk menyerang Konoha.

Saat ingin menceritakan Naruto dihadang oleh Anbu dari Root bersama dengan Danzou.

Naruto yang memang tau soal Danzou, langsung bersikap arahan dari Kurama.

"Apa mau kalian?" tanya Naruto

"Kau sangat hebat bahkan mengalahkan Kiroi Senko dari Konoha, bagaimana jika kau masuk ke Root." Kata Danzou

Naruto yang sudah tau soal Root dari Sai, langsung menolaknya, dan lagi-lagi langkah Naruto dihadang oleh Root. Naruto pun yang memang tidak mau berlama-lama langsung menyerang Root menggunakan Tsukuyomi supaya para Root hidup dalam genjutsunya, Danzou pun terkejut dengan itu. Karena seharusnya itu level hanya bisa digunakan oleh para Uchiha yang berpengalaman.

Naruto pun terus menuju kantor Hokage, sesampainya disan Naruto langsung menuju Ruangan Hokage dan saat disana spertinya sang Hokage sudah menunggunya.

"Ada apa Naruto-san?" kata Sandaime

"Begini Jii-san saya ingin menceritakan bahwa suatu hari aka nada pria bertopeng yang mengendalikan Kyuubi, walau dia dari seorang Uchiha bukan berarti terlibat didalamnya bahkan jika nanti clan Uchiha melakukan Kudeta terhadap Konoha, itu karena para Anbu berusaha mengawasi terus clan Uchiha, bahkan clan Uchiha seperti dipenjara, karena hanya ditempatkan dalam tempat yang kecil tidak seperti yang lain." Kata Naruto panjang lebar

"Kalau begitru apa usulan darimu?" kata Sandaime yang percaya bahwa Naruto dari masa depan, dan juga percaya bahwa ceritanya akan dialami Konoha nanti.

"Pertama soal Kyuubi dan pria bertopeng itu biar urusanku dan soal clan Uchiha saya harap anda tidak lagi membatasi ruang gerak mereka dengan cara menghentikan para Anbu untuk mengawasi clan Uchiha." Kata Naruto

"Baik saya akan mempertimbangkannya." Kata Sandaime.

Naruto pun langsung menghilang, rupanya itu hanya bunshin Naruto yang asli sedang berada diatas patung Hokage pertama. Setelah bunshinnya mengilang. Naruto memutuskan untuk kerumah sakit.

"Hei Gaki apa tidak apa-apa kau merubah masa depan." Kata Kurama

"Hari ini kau berisik sekali. Lebih baik kau tidur karena sebentar lagi kau akan berhadapan dengan dirimu dimasa lalu." Kata Naruto sambil terus berjalan ke rumah sakit

Pair Ini Naruto x Naruko x Rin. Ini karena permintaan lebih banyak ke mereka. Disini Naruto terlempar kemasa lalu oleh jurus Kaguya, disini Naruto bertemu dengan Rin dan Naruto akan bertemu Naruko dibeberapa chapter berikutnya

Disini dalam tubuh Naruto memiliki Bijuu dari Nibi samapi Sachibi/Nanabi dan Kyuubi.

Baikla ya, karena review kalian adalah semangatku dalam membuat Cerita

Untuk cerita chapter 2

"A..aku menyukaimu Naruto-san." Kata Rin

"I..Itu Kyuubi." Kata para penduduk

"Sepertinya kita akan membawa Obito disini dan mengalahkan Kyuubi." Kata Naruto menggunakan Jaket Merah yang dengan api berwarna Hitam.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Naruto yang benar-benar senggang dan bingung harus apa karena saat ini dia dipusingkan dengan memilih posisi yang ditawarkan Hokage yaitu Jounin atau posisi Hokage itu sendiri. Naruto pun memutuskan untuk kebawah alam sadarnya untuk ketemu para Bijuunya

MindScape

"**Ada apa Naruto-san?"** tanya Nibi

"Saya sekarang membutuhkan kalian untuk melatihku kekuatan kalian." Kata Naruto

"**Khi..Khi…Khi… kau benar-benar serius rupanya untuk mengubah masa depan ya."** Kata Yonbi

"Sudahlah lebih baik kita bantu Naruto, lagipula Naruto adalahnya reinkarnasi dari Rikudou Sennin." Kata Rokubi

"**Jadi siapa dulu dari kami yang ingin kau kuasai jurus gabungannya." **Tanya Gobi kali ini yang berbicara.

"Aku ingin Sanbi, karena Kyuubi adalah elemen api, aku ingin menggunakan elemen air, walau dari kalian juga ada yang bisa tapi Sanbi adalah pengguna elemen air terkuat dari kalian semua." Kata Naruto dan disetujui oleh para bijuu sedangkan Kyuubi malah asyik tertidur.

Mindscape off

* * *

><p>Saat Naruto tersadar rupanya disitu sudah ada Rin dan Kakashi, dan Rin yang ingin menepuk pundak Naruto. Sedikit terkejut.<p>

"Oh kalian ada apa?" tanya Naruto

"Tidak apa-apa, katanya Sensei masih harus dirawat. Jadi kami dibebas tugaskan dari misi." Kata Kakashi

"Oh iya Naruto-san, saya mau bertanya apa benar kau dari clan Uzumaki, soalnya saat dirumah sakit aku bertanya kepada Kushina-san. Ciri dari rambut Uzumaki dan soal mata Sharinganmu. Saya juga tenya bertanya kepada Fugaku-san. Kalau clan Uchiha juga tidak ada yang memiliki rambut berwarna kuning sepertimu." Kata Rin yang penasaran dengan Naruto

"Sepertinya kau terdesak ya Gaki." Kata Kurama

"Yah aku sendiri tidak tau, karena sejak lahir aku begini hahahaha…" Kata Naruto yang berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Kalau begitu sebutkan nama orang tua mu." Kata Rin lagi

"Soal itu aku tidak tau, karena saat aku lahir mereka telah meninggal saat melindungi ku." Kata Naruto yang memang tidak sepenuhnya bohong

"Melindungi dari?" tanya Kakashi kali ini

"Ah sudahlah, buat apa sih menanyai hal itu. Lagipula kalian kesini ada urusan apa? Kalau jika untuk mencari tau soal diriku. Aku tidak akan memberitahukan semua." Kata Naruto

"Hah.. terserah kamu lah." Kata Kakashi yang acuh tak acuh

Sedangkan Rin merasakan bahwa Naruto telah melewati masanya dengan berat, tapi bukan itu yang membuat Rin penasaran. Melainkan karena jurus-jurus yang dikeluarkannya. Apa benar dimasa depan akan banyak ninja hebat seperti Naruto, jika benar Konoha akan menjadi Desa terkuat sepanjang masa. Karena Naruto sendiri bisa disamakan dengan lima kage sekarang.

"Hei bagaimana jika kita kerumah sakit, aku ingin mengunjungi Minato-san." Kata Naruto

"Baiklah." Dijawab oleh Rin dan Kakashi masih acuh tak acuh dengan Naruto.

Naruto dan Rin diikuti Kakashi menuju rumah sakit dan disana rupanya masih ada Kushina, saat Naruto melihat Kushina. Dia merasa senang, seandainya dia bisa bilang bahwa dia anaknya bersama Minato dimasa depan, mungkin dia akan bahagia. Tapi Naruto harus menepis perasaannya itu.

"Oh kalian, dan rupanya ada Naruto." Kata Minato

Kushina pun menoleh dan melihat Naruto dilihatnya dari atas rambut sampai ujung kaki.

"Apa benar kau dari clan Uzumaki dan Clan Uchiha Naruto?" tanya Kushina, ya walau pertanyaan biasa. Tapi, itu membuat Naruto merinding.

"Be..benar Kushina-san." Jawab Naruto "Dan sepertinya kau sedang hamil ya." Kata Naruto

"jadi kau memperhatikannya, iya aku sedang hamil memasuki 7 bulan." Kata Kushina yang sedikit merona.

"Kalau begitu saya meminta izin untuk menjadi guru dari anak anda berdua Minato-san dan Kushina-san." Kata Naruto menawari dirinya akan menjadi guru untuk dirinya sendiri dan itu membuat para bijuu dalam diri Naruto tertawa terbahak-bahak.

Kushina yang meminta persetujuan dari Minato dan disetujui oleh Minato. "Baiklah kami setuju, tolong buat dia menjadi ninja yang dapat diandalkan ya Naruto-san." Kata Kushina

Naruto, Rin dan Kakashi menuju akademi dan disana ada Asuma, Kurenai, Guy, Iruka, Mizuki dan yang lainnya

"Hei Kakashi kali ini aku akan mengalahkan mu." Kata Guy

Yang lainnya hanya sweatdops, dan Kakashi pun hanya malas mengaggapinya dan melewatinya begitu saja.

"Hei tunggu Kakashi." Kata Guy.

Tapi Naruto, Rin dan Kakashi telah memasuki akademi, didalam akademi suasananya tidak berubah dan membuat Naruto merasa kembali kesana. Selama diakademi Rin memberi tahu semua seluk beluk akademi, walau Naruto sudah, tapi Naruto berusaha menghargai usaha Rin.

Sampai diatap, Rupanya Kakashi juga tertarik dengan Naruto langsung melempar kunai kearah Naruto dengan lihai Naruto dapat mengindarinya

"Apa yang kau lakukan." Bentak Naruto

"Aku masih belum bisa terima bagaimana kau dapat mengalahkan sensei." Kata Kakashi

'ck padahal tanganmu pernah aku lukai seperti tou-san dan juga kau telah mengakui ku sebagai ninja yang hebat saat insiden Pain.' Batin Naruto

"Hei tunggu dulu, ada apa ini Kakashi." Kta Rin yang mencoba menghentikan Kakashi

"Sudahlah Rin, orang yang kaku peraturan seperti dia, tidak akan mendengarkan omonganmu." Kata Naruto yang memanas-manasi Kakashi.

Kakashi pun langsung menyerang dengan Raikirinya sayangnya jutsu itu hanya mainan bagi Naruto, dalam sekejap Naruto telah ada dibelakang Kakashi dan memelintir tangan Kakashi dan membuat Raikirinya menghilang, setelah itu Naruto pun melepaskan tangan Kakashi dan meminta Rin menyembuhkannya. Naruto pun pergi ke lembah kematian disana Naruto kembali masuk kealam bawah sadarnya dan menemui Sandi untuk mengikat kontrak dengannya setelah selesai Naruto berusaha memasuki mode sage miliknya. Dan benar saja, dia merasakan hawa dari Zetsu putih yang sedang mengawasinya. Tapi Naruto tetap berkonsentrasi dan tidak mempeduli Zetsu putih yang sedang mengawasinya.

Naruto yang telah dikenal oleh penduduk desa bahkan tidak jarang ada anak-anak yang memberi Naruto bunga. Naruto memilih tinggal diapartemen yang akan ditinggalinya dimasa depan, dia memilih disana karena memang hanya tempat itu yang dia tahu.

* * *

><p>Beberapa bulan setelahnya Kushina melahirkan anak perempuan dan membuat Naruto bingung, walau begitu insiden Kyuubi tetap terjadi. Kushina yang sedang lemah akibat selesai melahirkan langsung didatangi pria dengan topeng, untung saja Minato sigap dan berhasil melawan pria tersebut, sayangnya itu malah menambah masalah. Segel Kyubi dalam tubuh Kushina juga ikut melemah dan berhasil dikendalikan oleh pria bertopeng tersebut.<p>

"I..itu Kyuubi uwaaa…." Kata penduduk yang beralri ketakutan

KYuubi yang dikendalikan langsung menembakan Bijuudama secara membabi buta, dan saat Minato ingin melakukan penyegelan, tangan Minato langsung ditahan oleh Naruto.

"Naruto apa yang kau." Belum selesai Minato berbicara, Naruto langsung memotong omongan Minato

"Biar aku yang melawannya, kau harus menjaga anakmu dan Kushina-san. Sebelum ini aku sudah meminta izin dengan jii-san dan dia mensetujuinya." Kata Naruto

"Meminta izin apa Naruto, lagipula aku ini sekarang Hokage dan harus melindungi desa." Kata Minato

"Apa kau tega membuat anakmu menjadi seorang yatim piatu, karena keegoisan kau dan Kushina untuk menyegel Kyuubi didalam anak itu. Apa pandangan masyarakat terhadap dirinya, dia akan dianggap monster oleh penduduk, dia akan dijauhi oleh penduduk. Apa kau tega melihat anakmu menjalani hidup seperti itu." Kata Naruto yang tidak ingin kejadian terhadap dirinya terulang.

"Naruto darimana kau." Kata Minato

"Kau lebih baik ketempat Kushina aku sudah memerintahkan Kakashi untuk melindungi Kushina dan jangan lupa suruh semua anbu memperketat penjagaan terhadap Kushina dan anaknya." Kata Naruto.

Minato pun langsung pergi, karena saat itu Naruto entah kenapa matanya memancarkan rasa sedih, marah dan benci. Minato pun langsung membuang pikiran itu dan pergi ketempat Kushina yang diikuti oleh para Anbu

"Sepertinya kita akan membawa obito kembali dan mengalahkan Kyuubi. Ayo kita mulai, Kuchiyose no jutsu." Kata Naruto sambil memanggil hewan, tapi bukan Gama(katak) melainkan Sanbi

Para penduduk pun makin panik melihat Sanbi juga ada diKonoha. Mereka semua langsung sebisa mungkin pergi sejauh mungkin

"Hei Obito, sepertinya kau sudah kelewatan kali ini." Kata Naruto

"Bagaimana kau tau nama asli ku." Kta Obito melepas topengnya

"ITu mudah dan sekarang juga kau lepaskan Kyuubi." Bentak Naruto

"Sepertinya kau akan mengganggu rencana Madara." Kata Obito

"Katon" sayangnya saat Obito ingin menembakan bola api, Naruto sudah melepaskan serangan gabungan yaitu air milik sandi dan angin milik Naruto. Serangan itu berhsail mengenai Kyuubi dan membuat Kyuubi terdorong jauh.

Naruto pun langsung melompat kearah Obito dan berubah menjadi mode Kyuubi. Obito yang mengetahui dirinya akan kalah langsung masuk kedalam Kamui miliknya. Sedangkan Kyuubi yang masih lepas kendali berusaha ditenangkan oleh Naruto dan itu berhasil.

Dengan mengirim bunshinnya ketempat Kushina dan Minato berada dan mencoba menyuruh Kushina memakai rantai chakra untuk menyegel Kyuubi dalam anaknya. Awalnya ditentang oleh Kushina tapi melihat keseriusan Naruto untuk membuat anaknya dapat mengendalikan Kyuubi, akhirnya Kushina setuju. Kyuubi pun disegel dalam tubuh anaknya.

"Oh iya nama anakmu siapa?" tanya Naruto

"Naruko, Namikaze Naruko. Maaf ya mengambil nama mu seenaknya Naruto-san, saya ingin supaya anak saya sekuat anda nanti walau dia perempuan." Kata Minato

Naruto yang seperti melihat dirinya hanya tersenyum dan bahagia, karena dirinya yang lain tidak harus menderita seperti dirinya dan bunshin Naruto pun menghilang bersamaan dengan itu Naruto langsung disambut sebagai pahlawan terhebat karena selain dapat mengalahkan Kyuubi rupanya Naruto dapat mengendalikan Sanbi.

"Naruto-san, tak ku sangka kau memiliki Sanbi dalam dirimu." Kata Rin.

Sedangkan Naruto hanya tersenyum mendengar hal itu, dikarenkan mana mungkin dia memiliki tujuh bijuu didalam dirinya. Sedangkan Kakashi bergumam tidak jelas, dikarenakan Naruto selain lebih unggul dari dirinya dia juga bisa membuat monster-monster itu tenang terhdapa dirinya.

"Oh iya Naruto-san, ada yang ingin ku bicarakan denganmu." Kata rin dengan wajahnya yang mulai merona merah

"Apa itu?" kata Naruto

"A..aku suka sam sama kamu Naruto-san." Kata Rin

Mendengar hal itu bukan Cuma Naruto, tapi Kakashi juga terkejut. Karena harusnya yang mendengar hal ini Obito.

"Ja..jadi kau tidak mau ya." Kata Rin

"Bagaimana ya, ya baiklah Rin. Aku menerimanya." Kata Naruto sambil tersenyum. Walau dalam hati dia harus meminta maaf terhadap Obito.

* * *

><p>Sejak Naruto dan Rin jadian banyak perempuan yang sepertinya patah hati dan Naruto melihat hal itu hanya bisa menghela nafas panjang. Karena dia sendiri tidak menyangka bahwa hidupnya akan berubah terbalik dimasa lalu. Masa lalu, jika masa lalu harusnya Kushina sang ibu melahirkan anak laki-laki. Tapi, kenapa perempuan. Naruto tersadar bahwa ini bukan masa lalu. Tapi ini dimensi yang berbeda yah walau Naruto sendiri pernah mengalami dari pindah ke masa lalu( Naruto the movie: the lost tower) sampai berpindah dimensi (Naruto the Movie: Road to Ninja). Tapi, kenapa selalu dirinya yang mengalami hal tersebut.<p>

Naruto memutuskan untuk mengirim bunshin ke kantor Hokage dan kerumah Kushina. Dikarenakan sekarang Naruto sudah menjadi kepala Jounin jadi harus selalu siap untuk mengetahui misi dan yang satu untuk sekedar bertamu saja.

Naruto walau sudah menjadi kepala Jounin tetap saja kebiasaan masuk lewat jendela kantor Hokage tidak bisa dirubah.

Saat disana Naruto melihat Danzou, Tetua Konoha dan Sandaime. Sedangkan Minato yang menyadari keberadaan Naruto langsung menyuruh Naruto untuk melakukan misi. Misinya pergi ke tempat clan Uchiha karena seperti yang Naruto bilang ke Hokage ketiga bahwa clan Uchiha akan melakukan Kudeta suatu hari. Walau Para teteua dan Danzou menolak. Naruto malah langsung mengambil misi tersebut dan menghilang dikarenakan dirinya yang dikantor Hokage hanya bunshin

Sedangkan dirumah Kushina, bunshin Naruto yang ini malah asyik bermain dengan anaknya Kushina dan Minato yang telah berumur sekitar berapa bulan

"Hei Naruto-san. Maaf harus merepotkan mu, aku akan meninggalkanmu dengan Naruko, soalnya aku harus membawakan bekal untuk Minato." Kata Kushina

"Baik Kushina-san, serahkan pada ku." Kata Naruto

"terima kasih dan tolong ya." Balas Kushina dan langsung pergi ke kantor Hokage

Sayangnya tanpa Naruto dan Naruko sadari ada beberapa Root yang mengawasi rumah itu untuk membunuh Naruko dikarenakan perintah dari Danzou untuk membunuh Naruko dengan begitu Kyuubi juga akan mati. Karena jika Hostnya mati secara tidak langsung sang Bijuu didalam tubuhnya juga akan ikut mati.

Sayangnya Root tidak meu gegabah, karena Root tau bahwa Naruto melebihi level para kage dari lima Negara besar. Apalagi yang level Anbu dalam sekejap Naruto bisa membunuh mereka semua dalam sekejap saja

.

.

.

.

.

To Be Continue

* * *

><p>Chapter 3<p>

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini? Walau kau pahlawan Konoha. Tetap saja masuk sembarangan ke tempat Uchiha."

"Aku berjanji akan mulai melatih Naruko saat dia masuk ujian Chunnin"

"Naruto-sensei apa aku bisa seperti Sensei."

Behind the Scene

Q: "Naruto, apa kau masih ingin menjadi Hokage?"

Naruto: "Sepertinya sudah tidak."

Q: "Apa kau akan menjadi kakak bagi Naruko dan menjadi anak Minato dan Kushina dicerita ini?"

Naruto: "Saya tidak mau mengubah alurnya, lagipula saya sudah jadian sama Rin."

Q: "Pertanyaan terakhir, apa kau akan kembali kedunia asalmu?"

Naruto: "Untuk yang itu tanya ke Author."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Haah... sial, pertama harus menjalankan misi untuk membantu Daimyou untuk pergi ke Pertemuan para Daimyou, Kedua menghentikan Serangan dari clan Uchiha dan menghentikan Itachi membunuh Shisui. Entah kenapa aku jadi mengerti kalau semua hal itu merepotkan." Kata Naruto bersama Rin yang menjalankan misi menuju tempat Daimyou negara api.

"Kau kenapa sih? Lagipula kita melakukan ini karena kita sudah menjadi Jounin Naruto-kun dan kau kepala Jounin. Harusnya kau bersyukur." Kata Rin menambahkan suffix –kun sejak mereka jadian

"Tapi tetap saja misi buat ku ini adalah misi kelas A semua. Padahal aku mau istirahat." Balas Naruto

Tidak berapa lama mereka sampai disana, disana mereka juga bertemu dengan Asuma yang menjadi pengawal Daimyou.

"Oh jadi Naruto-san dan Rin yang diperintahkan Hokage untuk membantu." Kata Asuma

"Iya, jadi kapan kita berangkat." Kata Naruto yang tidak sabar dan langsung mendapat pukulan gratis dari Rin dan Asuma hanya heran dengan pasangan ini.

"Kita akan berangkat sekarang Naruto, karena untuk ketempat para Daimyou memerlukan dua hari penuh." Kata Asuma

Mereka semua akhirnya berangkat menuju tempat pertemuan para daimyou. Selama diperjalanan Naruto sudah mengirim bunshin untuk mengamankan jalan Daimyou. Rin, Asuma dan yang lainnya tidak tau akan hal itu.

Entah kenapa perjalanan kali ini sangat aman, padahal para dua belas ninja pelindung sudah siaga. Tapi entah kenapa tidak ada serangan. Rin yang curiga kepada Naruto yang bisa dibilang terlalu santai untuk misi ini. Menyeret Naruto ke balik pohon

"Naruto-kun apa yang kau sembunyikan." Kata Rin

"Tidak ada kok." Kata Naruto

"Jangan bohong, aku kan tunangan mu." Kata Rin memojokkan Naruto

"Baik...baik... saat sebelum berangkat. Aku sudah mengirim para bunshin ku untuk mengamankan jalan yang akan kita lewati." Kata Naruto

"Dasar, pantas saja. Yaudah kita kembali." Kata Rin dan disetujui oleh Naruto

Mereka pun kembali kesisi Daimyou. Sesampainya di tempat pertemuan, Asuma berterima kasih kepada Naruto dan Rin. Asuma mengizinkan mereka kembali ke Konoha. Naruto dan Rin langsung kembali keKonoha. Setelah memberikan kecupan dipipi Rin, Naruto kembali ke kantor Hokage untuk menerima misi berikutnya. Yaitu menghentikan kudeta clan Uchiha. Naruto disini meminta Shukaku dan Inochi untuk membantunya dan itu disetujui oleh Minato.

Tapi sebelum itu Naruto akan meminta beberapa orang dari clan Uchiha untuk datang. Naruto pun terang-terangan menerobos clan Uchiha.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini? Walau kau pahlawan Konoha. Tetap saja masuk sembarangan ke tempat Uchiha." Kata salah satu anggota Uchiha

"Saya juga Uchiha" kata Naruto ambil mengaktifkan Sharingan miliknya dan langsung menggunakan Tsukuyomi kepada anggota tersebut.

Setelah selesai Naruto menemui Fugaku, Itachi, Shisui dan beberapa orang dari clan Uchiha. Awalnya sempat ditolak oleh sejumlah anggota clan. Sayangnya Fugaku mensetujuinya bukan Cuma Fugaku tapi juga Itachi dan Shisui. Mereka bertiga sadar bahwa yang ada didepannya adalah seorang yang bahkan bisa memporak-porandakan lima negara besar

Malam itu diadakan pertemuan antara pihak Hokage dan pihak Uchiha. Pihak Hokage adalah Minato, Sandaime, Inochi dan Shukaku. Pihak Uchiha adalah Fugaku, Itachi, Shisui dan beberapa clan Uchiha. Sedangkan Naruto ada dipihak menengah.

"Yang benar saja, jadi karena ucapan anak ini. Kalian percaya bahwa kami akan menyerang Konoha. Clan kami termasuk clan tertua di Konoha dan Konoha adalah rumah kami." Kata salah satu clan uchiha

"Memang benar tapi disini juga ada clan Shukaku dan clan Yamanaka. Jadi kalian tidak bisa berbohong." Balas Naruto

"Baiklah saya tanya sekali lagi apa benar kalian akan melakukan Kudeta." Kata Minato

"Tak kusangka, padahal harusnya sudah ku susun serapih mungkin." Kata Fugaku yang langsung menyerang dengan Sharingan sayangnya itu gagal karena entah kapan mereka telah terkena Tsukuyomi Naruto.

"Kalian lebih baik mengurungkan hal itu, karena kalian semua sudah terkena salah satu genjutsu terhebat. Milik clan kalian sendiri." Kata Naruto

"Tenang saja aku tidak akan membunuh kalian. Seperti yang dilakukan seseorang. Aku akan mendamai kan kalian semua dan para Anbu dan Root yang mengawasi kalian akan ku basmi jika mereka masih membatasi ruang gerak clan Uchiha." Kata Naruto

"Apa kau kira kami akan percaya." Kata Salah satu anggota clan Uchiha

"Aku bukan orang yang suka mengorbankan suatu clan untuk mencapai perdamaian, aku akan melindungi semua clan yang ada diKonoha." Kata Naruto

Pihak Hokage dan Pihak Uchiha yang melihat keseriusan dalam tatapan Naruto akhirnya setuju. Pihak Hokage setuju untuk menjadikan Hokage berikutnya dan clan Uchiha setuju untuk menghentikan Kudeta yang akan mereka lancarkan.

Setelah selesai itu Naruto meminta Itachi untuk menolak perintah para tetua Konoha dan menghentikan untuk membunuh Shisui, Itachi yang terkejut akan hal itu hanya bisa menganggukan kepalanya tanda setuju

Setelah selesai Naruto kembali ke apartemen miliknya dan langsung merebahkan dirinya dikasur. "Besok kalau tidak salah adalah dimulainya pembagian tim di akademi." Kata Naruto yang langsung tertidur.

Keesokan Harinya saat pembagian kelas, Naruto langsung masuk tanpa diundang oleh Iruka.

"Naruto-san. Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Kata Iruka terkejut.

"Aku Cuma ingin memberitahukan kepada para siswa, saat pembagian tim. Aku akan mengambil Naruko Namikaze, dan Uchiha Sasuke Kalian akan masuk kelompokku. Tapi bukan untuk sekarang, melainkan saat akhir ujian Chunnin" Kata Naruto gamblang.

Mendengar hal itu Sakura dan Ino langsung pundung dan saat Iruka ingin menolak, Naruto langsung menghilang karena memang dia hanya Bunshin.

Pembagian tim pun dimulai. sama seperti yang aslinya begitu juga dengan Gurunya. Tapi berbeda kali ini Mereka diantar oleh Kushina Dan Mikoto sampai pintu gerbang dan Naruko dan Sasuke mencium kedua pipi sang kaa-sannya masing-masing dan pergi untuk misi ke jembatan yang ada di Kiri.

Naruto yang berada diatas gerbang Konoha merasa senang karena berbeda dengan timnya dulu yang langsung berangkat, karena dirinya dan Sasuke telah yatim piatu.

Naruto pun langsung menuju kantor Hokage menemui Minato dan kebetulan disana ada Rin. Rupanya Minato meminta Rin menjadi kepala rumah sakit. Walau awalnya ditolak oleh Rin, tapi karena Naruto juga setuju akhirnya Rin memutuskan untuk menjadi kepala rumah sakit.

"Jadi ada apa kau datang Naruto-san." Kata Minato

"Aku akan melatih anakmu dan Fugaku-san saat memasuki Final ujian Chunnin." Kata Naruto

"Bagaimana Fugaku?" Kata Minato

"Kalau kau memang bisa membuatnya hebat aku setuju." Kata Fugaku yang sekarang menjabat menjadi assisten Hokage.

"Tenang saja, selain itu aku ingin meminta Anbu untuk melacak Jiraiya, karena ada yang ingin ku bicarakan dengannya." Kata Naruto

"Kalau begitu pihak kepolisian Konoha juga membantu." Kata Fugaku yang ingin membalas kebaikan Naruto.

"Kalau begitu tolong ya." Kata Naruto sambil meninggalkan ruang Hokage.

Misi jembatan pun rupanya lebih cepat dari saat Naruto menjalankan misi tersebut. Itu karena diam-diam Naruto mengirimkan beberapa bunshin untuk menyerang Gatou.

Saat tes 10 soal dan dihutan kematian pun berjalan lancar, saat Orochimaru ingin menggigit leher Sasuke pun digagalkan oleh Bunshin Naruto. Orochimaru pun melawan Naruto, dan Naruto meminta anggota tim 7 untuk mencari gulungan yang lain.

"Tak aku sangka ada yang mengganggu rencana ku." Kata Orochimaru

"Lebih baik kau diam dasar ular, aku akan membuat mu sadar, bahwa sehebat apapun dirimu. Pasti akan ada yang lebih hebat darimu. Dan kalau kau mengincar Sharingan milik Sasuke, kenpa kau tidak mengincar milik Itachi atau Shisui. Bukan Cuma itu aku pun juga punya." Kata Naruto sambil mengaktifkan mata Sharingan miliknya.

"Jadi kau juga anggota clan Uchiha, kalau begitu kau salah memilih lawan." Kata Orochimaru sambil menyereng Naruto, saat Orochimaru menggigit Naruto, entah kenpa tubuh Naruto terasa keras dan dingin seperti mayat

"Kau tidak sadar Orochimaru, sejak aku menendang dirimu, kau telah terperangkap oleh genjutsu milikku." Kata Naruto

"Pantas saja waktu saat penyerangan Kyuubi Kushina tidak jadi tewas dan Kyuubi pun sepertinya tunduk terhadap seseorang yang mengalahkan pria bertopeng." Kata Orochimaru

"Kau sendiri masih dalam kelompok Akatsuki bukan." Kata Naruto

Saat Orochimaru ingin kembali menyerang Naruto, tiba-tiba tubuh Naruto menjadi gagak dan menghilang. Orochimaru pun kesal, karena dengan mudah dia dapat dipermainkan oleh seorang Jounin yang peringkatnya dibawah dirinya yang mendapat gelar Sannin paling jenius.

Saat babak ketiga, Naruto pergi kepemandian Air Panas dan benar disana dia ketemu Jiraiya. Naruto pun punya ide untuk menjahili Jiraiya, dia pun langsung melakukan henge ke wujud perempuan.

"Jiraiya-sama." Kata Naruto

Jiraiya yang meraa dirinya dipanggil dengan suara seorang gadis langsung berbalik dan melihat gadis tanpa busana. Sayangnya itu rencana Naruto.

"Kkyyaaaa... ada pria mesum." Teriak Naruto dan membuat para gadis dipemandian pada lari.

Jiraiya pun yang sedikit terkejut langsung memegang pundak Naruto dan Naruto langsung membanting Jiraiya dan kembali ke sosok laki-lakinya

"Dasar kau ini. Walau kau Sannin tapi kebiasaan burukmu itu akan membuat dirimu cepat mati." Kata Naruto

"Kau ini yang darimasa depan itu." Kata Jiraiya yang tau karena Minato

"Iya, walau diawal ketemu aku membenci mu, tapi selama bertahun-tahun dilatih oleh mu aku mengaggumi mu." Kata Naruto

"Jadi ada urusan apa kau kesini." Kata Jiraiya

"Ada dua hal yang ingin ku beritahu, yang pertama aku telah mengubah masa depan dan yang kedua aku ingin kau berhenti mencari informasi tentang Akatsuki dan lebih baik kau membawa pulang Tsunade, karena dirinya yang akan sangat berguna bagi Konoha untuk dimasa depan." Kata Naruto

"Haa... sebetulnya aku ingin melatih anak Minato, tapi sepertinya kau lebih bagus untuk melatih dan kau juga dari masa depan jadi kau pasti tau yang terbaik untuk Konoha dimasa depan dan aku terpaksa membawa Tsunade ke Konoha." Kata Jiraiya

"Kalau begitu tolong ya Ero-sennin." Kata Naruto dan Jiraiya pun langsung pergi mencari Tsunade

"Sekarang tinggal melatih Naruko dan Sasuke, lalu membawa Orochimaru kembali dan ke Amegakure untuk berbicara kepada Nagato supaya menghentikan aktivitas Akatsuki." Kata Naruto lagi dan pergi dari tempat tersebut.

Ujian ketiga pun berhasil dan Naruko juga Sasuke sekarang sedang menunggu Naruto, karena diperintahkan Kakashi. Mereka berdua pun saling menjaga jarak, karena selain mereka rival, mereka juga bukan kekasih jadi mereka jarak

"Maaf... maaf aku terlambat, karena tadi urusan sebentar." Kata Naruto

"Jadi apa yang ingin kau latih Sensei." Kata Sasuke

"Benar kalau Cuma berlatih biasa mending aku meminta Kakashi." Kata Naruko kali

"Untuk Sasuke aku ingin kau menguasai Sharingan dan untuk Naruko aku ingin kau mencoba menggemgam daun ini untuk mengetahui chakra apa yang ada di dalam dirimu." Kata Naruto

"Tapi bagaimana aku melatih Sharingan ku sensei." Kata Sasuke

"Aku juga tidak tau gimana mengetahui chakra ku." Kata Naruko

Naruto dengan antisipasi membuat dua bunshin, yang pertama untuk melatih Sasuke dan yang kedua untuk melatih Naruko.

Para bunshin membawa Sasuke dan Naruko ketempat yang berbeda, sedangkan Naruto yang asli pergi menuju tempat Gaara untuk menguasai Shukaku dan menyadarkannya bahwa dia tidak sendirian.

"Untuk melatih Sharingan milikmu, kau harus menguasainya lewat pertarungan dan bisa juga saat kau melindungi orang yang kamu sayang." Kata Naruto

"Baiklah kita mulai saja" kata sasuke yang langsung menggunakan Sharingan miliknya dan memunculkan dua tomoe.

Naruto pun juga mengaktifkan Sharingan miliknya dan memunculkan tiga tomoe.

Sementara itu di Naruko

"Jika daun ini basah elemen mu adalah Air, jika terbakar adalah Api, Jika hancur adalah Tanah, jika terpotong adalah angin dan jika mengkerut adalah petir. Sekarang kau coba alirkan chakra kedaun tersebut." Kata Naruto.

Naruko pun mencobanya dan rupanya daun itu terbelah seperti yang Naruto duga.

"Sensei elemen ku adalah angin." Kata Naruko bangga.

"Kalau begitu aku melatihmu untuk menggunakan jurus tou-san mu." Kata Naruto

"Benarkah." Balas Naruko

"Bahkan kau juga akan ku ajarkan jurus pemanggilan dan menguasai monster dalam dirimu." Kata Naruto

"Benarkah itu." Kata Naruko

"Iya." Balas Naruto

"Sensei apa suatu hari aku bisa menjadi seperti Sensei." Kata Naruko

"Itu pasti dan akan ku pastikan berhasil." Kata Naruto

Mereka pun akhirnya mulai melakukan latihan.

Kembali ke Sasuke

"hah..hah...hah... tak aku sangka, kau benar-benar kuat Sensei." Kata Ssasuke yang kelelahan akibat latihan Yang diberikan Naruto

"Kau sudah cukup dan kau boleh kembali dilatih Kakashi." Kata Naruto yang puas setelah tomoe dimata Sasuke telah ada tiga

"Lebih baik aku dilatih olehmu. Sensei" kata Sasuke

"Ya baiklah, kalau begitu aku akan melatih mu untuk menggunakan Chidori." Kata Naruto sambil membuat segel tangan dan memunculkan aliran listrik ditangannya

"Jadi itu yang harus aku kuasai berikutnya." Kata Sasuke

"Iya, waktu masih sebulan jadi santai saja." Kata Naruto

"Baik Sensei." Balas Sasuke

Balik ke Naruko

"Kau hebat Naruko, kau sudah bisa menguasai jurus pemanggilan." Kata Naruto yang puas melihat Naruko telah memanggil Gamabunta.

"Baiklah sekarang kita latihan menggunakan bola air, bola karet dan bola angin untuk menciptakan rasengan." Kata Naruto

"Hei bocah apa kau serius mengajarkan gadis ini salah satu jurus Minato." Kata Gamabunta

"Lebih baik kau Diam Gamabunta." Kata Naruto yang menjadi serius dengan mengeluarkan mangekyou Sharingan dan menghilangkan Gamabunta

Naruko yang lebih lihai dapat mendarat dengan aman dan segera berusaha menciptakan Rasengan

Tempat lainnya Naruto telah bertemu dengan Gaara, walau saat itu Gaara telah berubah menjadi Shukaku dan membunuh salah satu peserta dari desa musik. Naruto tidak dan membawa Gaara ketempat yang berbeda dikarenakan mereka diawasi oleh Kabuto dan Baki.

"Jadi apa mau mu?" tanya Gaara

"Mau ku adalah melatihmu untuk menguasai monster dalam dirimu dan menyadarkan sifat egois mu bahwa dirimu telah terlalu dalam masuk kedalam kegelapan." Kata Naruto

"Hahaha yang benar saja, kau itu manusia lemah dan bukan tandingan dari pasirku." Kata Gaara

Naruto pun membawa Gaara kebawah alam sadarnya seperti bunshin Naruto yang membawa Naruko untuk menemui Kyuubi. Didalam sana Naruto dan Gaara bertemu dengan Shukaku.

Mindscape Gaara

"Jadi ini monster dalam diriku, yang telah membunuh ibu ku." Kata Gaara

"Ibu mu tidak dibunuh olehnya atau olehmu Gaara, ibu mu tetap hidup didalam dirimu dan ibu sangat bahagia saat kau lahir, tanda didahimu yang berarti cinta adalah bukti kasih sayang ibu mu terhadapmu, supaya tidak melupakan apa itu cinta dan kasih sayang." Kata Naruto

"Hei Bocah, ada apa kalian datang kesini, lagipulakalian itu hanya manusia rendah, jadi cepat keluarkan aku dari sini." Kata Shukaku

"Gaara dengarkan aku, aku akan mengajarinya cara untuk menguasai monster rakun jelek ini." Kata Naruto

Gaara yang sedang mencerna kata-kata Naruto bahwa dirinya tidak membunuh sang ibu dan tanda di darinya adalah bukti untuk tidak meninggalkan kasih sayang dan cinta terhadap orang lain.

"Gaara, aku akan membantu mu sebagai teman mu. Bukan Cuma aku tapi juga Temari-san, Kankuro-san, Naruko bahkan ayahmu Sandaime keempat juga akan selalu menolongmu dan jika ada yang melawan mu. Aku akan selalu menolongmu Gaara." Kata Naruto

"Terima kasih, aku akan ikuti saran mu untuk menguasai makhluk ini." Kata Gaara

"Menguasai ku, jangan bercanda bocah. Bocah sepertimu bisa apa." Kata Shukaku

"Pertama kau harus mengikat dia dengan Pasir milikmu, setelah itu serang dia dan saat dia lemah ajak dia berteman dan buat dia sadar bahwa kalian juga bisa berteman." Kata Naruto dan lagi-lagi itu menyebabkan Bijuu dalam dalam diri Naruto tertawa.

Gaara pun mengikuti arahan Naruto, walau sempat diserang oleh Shukaku bahkan Gaara pun kesulitan untuk membuat Shukaku tumbang, akhirnya Gaara membuat bunshin dari pasir untuk membantunya dan itu efektif. Shukaku pun berhasil dibuat lemah dan ini saat yang susah yaitu menjadikan Shukaku temannya.

"Hei apakah kita bisa berteman." Kata Gaara

"Berteman hahaha yang benar saja. Aku tidak ingin berteman denganmu." Kata Shukaku

"Kalau begitu aku terus mencoba dan mencoba sampai kau menerima ku menjadi teman." Kata Gaara

Shukaku pun mengingat kembali kata-kata pemiliknya sebelum Gaara bahwa suatu hari monster dan manusia akan dapat berteman dan aka nada manusia yang melihat Shukaku bukan sebagai monster melainkan teman.

"Dasar, kalau begitu jangan membuat dirimu repot nanti." Kata Shukaku yang akhirnya setuju

Mindscape Gaara Off

"Terima kasih karena telah menolongku dan membuat diriku sadar." Kata gaara

"Namaku Naruto, Uzumaki Naruto." Kata Naruto

"Baiklah Naruto-san, saya ucapkan terima kasih sekali lagi." Kata Gaara yang pergi meninggalkan Naruto

"Besok akan menjadi hari yang menentukan dan pertemuan antara tou-can, Kazekage, dan Fugaku ojii-san. Gimana ya kalau mereka bertemu, ditambah Naruko, Sasuke dan Gaara. Sepertinya besok akan menjadi hari bersejarah." Kata Naruto yang akhirnya pergi

.

.

.

.

.

To Be Continue

DiChapter 4

"pertarungan ini akan menarik."

"Aku akan melawanmu difinal."

"Aku juga akan melawan mu difinal."

Behind the scene

Q: "Naruto apa yang akan kau lakukan setelah ujian chunnin selesai?"

Naruto: "Aku akan menyerang Akatsuki."

Q: "Bagaimana dengan Kabuto dan Orochimaru juga tim Sasuke nanti?"

Naruto: yah itu tergantung Author.

Q: terakhir, saat nanti apa kau akan membuat Tim bersama Rin dan Naruko

Naruto: ada kemungkinan iya.

Terima kasih Untuk Reviewnya, dan terus untuk review ya, karena Riview kalian adalah semangat untuk ku

Sampai ketemu dichapter 4


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Selama sebulan penuh Naruko dan Sasuke terus berlatih bersama Bunshin milik Naruto dan Naruto yang asli mulai bergerak, walau dia kepala Jounin Konoha, tapi dia meminta ijin kepada Minato untuk lebih sering melakukan misi keluar untuk mencari identitas asli pria bertopeng yang mengontrol Kyuubi. Naruto, bersama Rin dan Kakashi menuju Kirigakure untuk menjadi Rin sebagai Host dari Sanbi, walau awalnya Kakashi menolaknya karena itu sama saja dia gagal menghentikan ninja Kiri yang ingin menculik Rin.

"Tenang dulu Kakashi, aku melakukan ini dengan persiapan bahkan aku sudah berbicara dengan Sanbi bahwa dia setuju." Kata Naruto yang memimpin misi ini

"Kalau begitu kenapa tidak Sanbi yang ada didalam dirimu Naruto." Kata Kakashi

"Jika Bijuu yang sudah masuk ke dalam diri seseorang dan bijuu itu ambil, otomatis orang itu akan meninggal." Kata Naruto

Tidak lama mereka bertiga sampai ditempat Sanbi. Naruto, Rin dan Kakashi langsung membuat formasi. Naruto langsung menggunakan mata Sharingannya untuk memanggil Sanbi keluar, Kakashi dan Rin yang baru pertama kali melihat bijuu cukup terkejut, selain karena ukurannya yang melebihi Gunung, mereka juga merasakan chakra yang luar biasa

'Jadi ini Bijuu ekor tiga.' Kata Kakashi dalam hatinya

"Akan ku perlihatkan pertarungan melawan monster ini tanpa harus susah payah." Kata Naruto

Sanbi yang berusaha berontak dari Sharingan Naruto langsung menembakkan Bola Air dengan tekanan Tinggi, sayangnya yang diserang Sanbi hanya bunshin.

"Kau tidak bisa melawan digenjutsu milikku Isobu." Kata naruto memanggil nama asli Sanbi

"Jika kau menuruti kata-kata ku. Aku tidak akan membunuhmu." Kata Naruto lagi

Naruto pun mengalirkan chakra Sanbi miliknya ke Sanbi tersebut, Sanbi pun langsung tertidur dengan itu, Naruto dengan cepat memanggil empat bunshin dan menggunakan fuin jutsu. Sanbi pun ditransfer ke tubuh Rin, Naruto selamat dari jutsu tersebut, kara selain Darah Uzumaki didalamnya, Naruto memiliki tujuh bijuu didalam tubuhnya yang terus menyalurkan chakra ke tubuh Naruto

Sedangkan Rin yang dijadikan wadah, langsung pingsan. Sebelum Rin jatuh menyentuh tanah. Kakashi dengan sigap mengkap Rin. Naruto dan timnya kembali ke Konoha, sayangnya tanpa mereka tahu, para Akatsuki juga mulai bergerak atas perintah Tobi/Obito yang saat itu memakai nama Madara.

Saat perjalanan, Naruto melihat bayangan dirinya dari di negeri salju, sampai saat dia dipenjara api. Naruto yang berhenti mendadak membuat Kakashi yang didepannya ikut berhenti.

"Ada apa Naruto-san?" tanya Kakashi

"Tidak ada apa-apa kok." Kata Naruto, sambil membuat hampir lima puluh bunshin dan disuruh menyebar.

Kakashi yang melihat hal itu sedikit bingung karena jika tidak apa-apa kenapa Naruto membuat banyak bunshin, apa ini berkaitan dengan zamannya. Naruto pun yang mulai bergerak lagi menuju Konoha yang diikuti Kakashi sambil menggendong Rin dipunggungnya.

Sesampainya diKonoha, Rin langsung dibawa Naruto ke rumah sakit Konoha danKakashi memberikan laporan pada Yondaime. Didalam Rumah Sakit Naruto masuk ke alam bawah sadarnya

Mindscape Naruto

"Hei Gaki mau sejauh mana kau mengubah masa depan. Kau telah terlalu jauh. Pertama menghentikan Kakashi membunuh Rin, Kedua menghentikan Minato, ketiga menyuruh Jiraiya mencari Tsunade, Keempat memasukkan Sanbi ke tubuh Rin dan sekarang kau mengirim para bunshin untuk mencari mereka dan menyelamatkannya. (Baca Naruto the movie 1 sampai 5)" kata Kyuubi

"Kau ini terlalu banyak bicara Kurama." Balas Naruto

"Tapi kau harus siap menghadapi hal terburuk Naruto-kun. Jika kau melakukan suatu hal pasti akan ada resikonya dimasa depan." Kali ini Nibi angkat bicara

"Kalian semua jangan kawatir, kali ini aku akan berhasil. Lagipula aku tidak sendiri, aku memiliki kalian semua." Kata Naruto

Mindscape Naruto off

Naruto yang telah kembali dari alam bawah sadarnya melihat Rin mulai membuka matanya.

"Kau sudah sadar rupanya Rin." Kata Naruto sambil tersenyum

"Maaf ya merepotkan mu, Kakashi kemana?" kata Rin

"Dia sedang memberikan laporan kepada Yondaime." Jawab Naruto

"Oh iya Naruto apa kau sibuk?" tanya Rin

"Tidak, memang kenapa?" balas Naruto

"Selama kita jadian, kita belum pernah kencan. Jadi saat aku keluar rumah sakit, aku ingin kita kencan bisakan Naruto-kun." Jelas Rin

"Baiklah kalau begitu, aku pamit ya. Mau melihat anak didiknya Kakashi, Guy, Kurenai dan Asuma." Kata Naruto sambil pamit ke Rin

Naruto pun membuat bunshin untuk mengawasi latihan mereka, Naruto entah senang atau sedih. Disatu sisi dia melihat Konoha yang begitu damai. Bahkan misi-misi untuk para ninja Konoha semakin banyak dan disatu sisi Naruto sedih karena dia tidak tahu keadaan teman-temannya dan para aliansi begitu juga kelima kage dizamannnya. Apakah Kaguya sudah menciptakan dunia baru, atau teman-temannya bersama aliansi dan kelima kage berhasil menyelamatkan dunia tersebut. Naruto pun pergi ke kantor Hokage untuk membiacarakan soal pembuatan aliansi dengan keempat desa lainnya

"Ojii-san, ada yang ingin aku bicarakan denganmu." Kata Naruto

"Naruto kan sudah saya bilang jangan lewat jendela ketika masuk dan keluar ruangan." Balas Yondaime

"Hehehehe...maaf..maaf" balas Naruto

"Jadi apa yang ingin kau bicarakan dengan ku." Jawab Yondaime

"Begini, saya ingin anda mengadakan pertemuan para kage dan membuat Aliansi dengan bertujuan melindungi para Jinchuriiki dari anggota yang diberi nama akatsuki. Tujuan dari kelompok itu menangkap semua bijuu dan menghancurkan lima negara besar, termasuk negara api dan Konoha." Kata Naruto

"Baiklah nanti saya akan bicarakan dengan yondaime Kazekage dan para kage lainnya." Balas Yondaime

"terimaaksih banyak atas pengertian anda." Kata Naruto

"Oh iya saya ingin kau menjadi pengawal saya bersama dengan Fugaku, saat ujian chunin." Kata Yondaime

"Baik saya akan mengirim bunshin saya, itu karena saya sudah janji dengan Rin untuk berkencan dengannya." Kata Naruto sambil mengusap leher belakangnya, Minato yang mendengarnya hanya tersenyum

"Baiklah kalau begitu,mohon kerja samanya, calon Hokage kelima." Kata Minato.

Mendengar hal itu Naruto terkejut, dikarenakan sebelumnya Hokage ketiga memintanya menjdai hokage keempat dan sekarang Hokage keempat memintanya menjadi Hokage kelima

"Apa ada yang salah Naruto." Kata Minato

"Saya rasa, saya tidak bisa menerima posisi Hokage." Jawab Naruto

"Apa karena kau dari dimensi lain, kalau soal itu tidak masalah. Lagipula yang sekarang menjadi Hokage adalah kau Naruto bukan saya. Kau memiliki kekuatan yang spesial yang tidak dimiliki yang lain. Harusnya kau bangga." Kata Minato.

"Baik untuk posisi Hokage akan saya pikirkan." Balas Naruto

Naruto pun menemui para bunshinnya dan menghilangkannya, tapi kenapa yang lima puluh bunshin itu belum kembali dan tidak juga kembali ke ingatannya.

Naruto pun yang sedang duduk diatas patung Hokage pertama langsung mengaktifkan mode sanninnya untuk mengawasi Konoha, dan saat itu Naruto sedikit tersenyum karena Tsunade telah kembali bersama Jiraiya.

Ujian Chunnin pun berlangsung

Pertandingan pertama Naruko melawan Temari

Sebelumnya Naruto melihat daftar pertandingan yang diberikan Naruko kepada bunshinnya (Pertandingan pertama Naruko melawan Temari) (Pertandingan kedua Shikamaru malawan Shino) (pertandingan ke tiga Neji melawan Gaara) (pertandingan keempat Sasuke melawan Kankuro). Bunshin Narutomelihat hal ini sedikit berbeda dengan ujian chunin didunianya.

Balik ke pertandingan.

Disingsana Kazekage dan kedua pengawalnya juga Hokage dengan Fugaku dan bunshin Naruto mulai mengawasi jalannya pertandingan, sementara Naruto yang asli sedang berkencan dengan Rin.

Naruko yang sedikit kesulitan dengan kipas yang dibawa oleh Temari berusaha fokus, untuk mencari cara. Sebelumnya Naruko diberi tahu Naruto jika elemennya sama dengan musuh siapa yang berhasil melukai lawannya pertama kali dia yang menang.

Naruko pun membuat dua bunshin untuk menyerang Temari, walau kecerdasan Naruko ada diatas Naruto, tapi soal chakra Naruko berada dibawah Naruto.

Temari pun dengan sigap melepaskan jurus Kamaitachi miliknya dan membuat bunshin Naruto terlempar dan menghilang menjadi kumpulan asap.

"Ada apa? Apa hanya segitu kemampuan mu." Kata Temari

"Jangan menganggap remeh lawanmu Temari-san, aku akan membuat dirimu kalah." Balas Naruko yang menyerang Temari dari atas

Sayangnya serangan itu menjadi sasaran mudah bagi Temari dan sekali lagi Temari menggunakan Kamaitachi miliknya dan mengenai Naruko dan itu hanya bunshin. Melihat hal itu Temari cukup terkejut.

"Kau itu mudah ditipu ya Temari-san." Kata Naruko yang sudah siap dengan rasengan miliknya.

Minato yang melihat hal itu cukup terkejut, karena selama ini dia tidak pernah menggunakannya dalam misi dan hanya menggunakan bunshin miliknya itu laporan dari Kakashi.

Gaara dan Sasuke pun melihat hal itu juga terkejut, karena bagaimana pun itu jurus level A, yang hanya bisa dikuasai oleh tingkat Jounin keatas.

Naruko pun langsung menyerang dengan Rasengan kearah Temari dan Temari pun memablas menggunakan jurus kamaitachi miliknya, dan rupanya itu hanya bunshin. Temari pun emosi karena merasa dipermainkan oleh Naruko. Tapi pennonton dan para petinggi sangat kagum melihat pertandingan ini.

"Ninja itu selain harus kuat dalam jutsu juga harus cerdas dalam bersembunyi." Kata Naruko yang muncul dari tanah dan menendang dagu Temari menggunakan dengkulnya.

"Rasakan ini Uzumaki rendan." Kata Naruko, berbeda dengan Uzumaki rendan milik Naruto yang menggunakan bunshin. Kalau Naruko cukup sendiri. Dengan cara terus menerus menendang dagu Temari dan diakhiri dengan tendangan kebawah dengan tumit Naruko dan membuat temari jatuh ketanah dan membuat kawah yang cukup besar. Naruko pun lanjut kebabak berikutnya.

"Seperti yang sudah diduga, kalau Naruko yang lolos, benarkan Naruto." Kata Rin yang sedang memakan dango.

"Benar, kalau tidak salah pertandingan berikutnya Shikamaru dan Shino." Kata Naruto yang meminum tehnya

"Sepertinya pertandingan ini adalah pertandingan adu cerdas ya." Kata Rin

"Sepertinya begitu." Jawab Naruto

Kembali ke pertandingan Shikamaru dan Shino.

'Ck merepotkan, Shino memang hebat dari tadi dia dapat menghindari jutsu pengikat bayangan milikku.' Kata Shikamaru dalam hati

'Dia mungkin lawan terberat yang pernah aku hadapi, selain jutsunya merepotkan dia juga cerdas.' Kata Shino

Shino dan Shikamaru saling menyerang dan bertahan dengan jutsunya amsing-masing. Shikamaru yang melihat celah dalam pertahanan Shino langsung menerjang Shino dengan jurus pengikat bayangannya dan itu hanya bunshin serangga milik Shino, rupanya Shino telah ada diatas Shikamaru dan langusng menyrang Shikamaru dengan serangga miliknya dan kali ini Shikamru yang dapat menghindar.

Shikamaru pun langsung menggunakan jurusnya lagi dan kali ini dia membuatShino lebih waspada sayangnya itu yang diincar Shikamaru, saat Shino masuk kekawah bekas Temari Shikamaru langsung mengikatnya menggunakan jutsunya.

Shikamaru yang telah berhasil langsung menyerang Shino menggunakan kunai dan shuriken. Pertandingan pun dimenangkan oleh Shikamaru

Pertandingan ketiga, saat pertandingan ketiga dipintu gerbang Konoha terjadi ledakkan yang besar saat itu Narutomenyuruh Rin untuk menyuruh Kakashi dan para Jounin Siaga. Rin pun langsung menuju tempat Kakashi sedangkan Naruto pergi ke apartemennya dan mengunakan jubah merah miliknya.

"Sial apa Orochimaru lagi, tapi dia masih diAkatsuki dan dia tidak mungkin keluar karena Itachi dan Sasuke ada di Konoha." Kata Naruto yang segera ke dpan gerbang dan rupanya Naruto hanya menemukan sebuah surat.

"Kepada Uzumaki Naruto"

"Maaf mengganggu acara ujian chunnin. Aku hanya ingin bertemu dengan mu dan datanglah sendiri, jika tidak Konoha akan diserang oleh Akatsuki dan Edo tensei. Jika kau masih sayang desa mu, datanglah ke lembah kematian sebulan lagi."

"Dari Akatsuki."

"Sial rupanya mereka telah bergerak, tapi aku harus waspada, selama ini Akatsuki tidak pernah mengirimkan surat peringatan." Kata Naruto

"Naruto-san ada apa?" kata Kakashi

"Lebih baik ujian Chunnin dilanjutkan dan soal ini aku akan mengurusnya dan satu lagi tolong minta Hokage mempercepat pembentukan aliansi dengan empat desa besar." Kata Naruto yang memasuki mode sage

Rin yang melihat hal itu, langsung memeluk Naruto. "Aku mohon jangn meninggalkan ku." Kata Rin.

"Aku janji dalam sebulan ini aku akan terus bersama mu." Kata Naruto membalas pelukkan Rin.

Pertandingan ketiga dimenangkan oleh Gaara dan pertandingan keempat oleh Sasuke. Semifinal pertama dimenangkan Naruko dan semifinal kedua dimenangkan Gaara.

Pertandingan Final pun sangat membuat mata tidak ada yang ingin melewatkannya walau hanya sedetik, karena pertandingan ini sangat seru, Gaara dan Naruko dalam mode bijuu saling menyerang dan itu membuat Naruto puas.

Gaara pun langsung membuat ombak pasir dan menyerang Naruko. Tapi, Naruko sigap membuat lima bunshin untuk melemparnya ke udara, saat di udara naruto langsung melempar Shuriken dan Kunai kearah Gaara, sayanganya semua dapat ditangkis oleh Gaara, Naruko pun tersenyum begitu juga dengan Gaara.

Naruko dan Gaara pun saling menghantamkan Kunai miliknya yang dialirkan chakra Bijuu dan membuat ledakan Hebat.

Gaara pun terpental dan terkena dinding, Dinding itu pun langsung hancur dan Gaara pun tidak bisa melanjutkan pertandingan, bagaimana dengan Naruko, rupanya Naruko yang tadi hanya bunshin. Dan dirinya yang asli muncul dari balik pohon. Dengan ini dipastikan Ujian Chunnin dimenangkan oleh Naruko, bersamaan dengan itu Bunshin Naruto menghilang.

Chapter 5

"Naruto-kun a...aku menerimanya." Kata Rin sambil mengeluarkan air mata

"Mulai besok aliansi akan terbentuk, jadi kita akan menyerangnya dengan Edo-Tensei saat mereka membentuk Aliansi, para Anggota Akatsuki tetap fokus pada Bijuu." Kata Obito yang masih memakai nama Madara

Naruto pun berhasil membawa, Shion, Ranmaru, Yukie, Ryuzetsu, Sara dan yang lainnya berhasil Naruto ungsikan ke Konoha.

Bersamaan dengan itu dimulai Kisah Naruto yang telah mengubah masa depan di dimensi lain.

Oke RnR dan untuk jawaban dari Review ada di Chapter Ekstra ya.

Saya ucapkan terima kasih kepada yang telah mengikuti cerita ini, juga kepada riview, favorit dan follownya. soal alur sengaja dipercepat karena baru dari chpater lima kisah Naruto dimuali, mohon dimaklum.

Sampai ketemu di chapter 5


	5. Chapter extra bagian 1

Extra Chpater Q & A

Q: Keren and lanjut .. Kalau bisa di buat garis antara A/N dan cerita biar gk bingung ..

A: Baik saya akan koreksi lagi

Q: ne fic bagus ,apa lagi naruxrin .oya ku harap sifat naruto nya di fic ini jangan terlalu polos Next!

A: makasih, disini mauk ke StrongNaru kok

Q: apa nantik obito jafi baik?  
>next<p>

A: Itu masih belum terjawab, karena dichapter 1 Obito kembali ke Madara

Q: Lanjutt thor, alur ceritanya sedikit diperlambat thor, saya rasa alurnya teralu cepat

A: Saya akan usahakan perlambat, terima kasih

Q: Lanjut gan

A: Ok

Q: fic yang bagus tapi ada yang ingin kutanyakan. apa naruko disini merupakan anak kiroii senko? jika iya naruto bukan kemasa lalu tapi berpindah dimensi... dan ada lagi tapi aku nunggu chapter dua diupdate dulu karena ini kan fic baru!

A: Itu terjawab di chapter 2

Q: Oke Bagus :)

A: terima kasih

Q: Apa Naruko jg masuk pair naruto ?  
>Apa gk kecepetan Rin-nya suka Naruto ?<br>Tp gpp-lah aku suka Kerene lgi ..

A: iya.  
>Saya sengaja buat begitu sebelum masuk pair NaruNaru<br>terima kasih

Q: Ceritanya sampai saat ini bagus dan menarik sekali. Saya harap cerita ini bisa selesai dengan memuaskan.

Ps tetap semangat

A: Terima kasih

Q: lanjut torr  
>apa ada pembantaian uchiha?<p>

A: Jawabannya ada dichapter 3

Q: Bagaimana gini aja kawan.  
>Naruto pergi Markas akatsuki.<br>Terus menyadarkan obito dan menyegel langsung zetsu hitam.  
>Hahahahahaha.<p>

A: kalau begitu langsung tamat dong.

Q: ok.. next

A: Iya

Q: Ow ! Bagus tapi sayang saat pertanyaan cinta Rin ke Naru kurang ... Gimana gituh ! Hahahaha .next!

A: Ya karena kalau terlalu di lama-lamain keburu masuk chapter Naru x Naru

Q: jadi anak minato di rubah jd Narukonya gan atau menma

ditunggu chapter 2 nya

A: Chapter 2nya sudah terbit kok

Q: Lanjut senpai...

A: iya

Q: di tunggu chap selanjutnya...

A: Siap

Q: alurnya kecepetan author-san tp bagus ceritanya  
>di tunggu lanjutanya author-san dan tolong dipanjangin donk wordnya author-san<p>

A: Mulai Chapter 3 saya udah perlambat

Q: Bad

A: Why?

Q: Alurnya Kecepetan, Ayah Gaara bukan Sandaime Kazekage tp Yondaime Kazekage ..  
>Tp keren ko' ..<br>Kalau bisa Alurnya diperlambat, dan di deskripsi'in saat menkalankan misi ..

A: baik akan sama tambah wordsnya jika masih panjang

Q: lanjut tor  
>keren<p>

A: makasih

Q: Ceritanya terkesan datar, tambahkan deskripsi walaupun sedikit.  
>Lanjut...!<p>

A: oke deh, makasih atas masukkannya

Q: Kau membuat Naruto jadi pedofil kawan -.-

A: tidak pedofil, tapi lolicon

Q: bagaimana hubungan Naruto dan Hinata dan juga tim7 jd penasaran.

A: kan Naruto sudah sama Rin, kalau tim 7 itu Naruko, Sasuke dan Sakura

Q: Seru thor lnjut ya. ..

A: iya

Q: Bagus bagus.

A: terima kasih

Q: Apa Naruko akan jd salah 1 pasangan Naruto,apa ga ketuaan ya Narutonya?  
>Lanjut and update kilat,,,;)<p>

A: Naruko akan jadi adiknya Naruto dichapter akhir

Q: kok lama chapter ke tiga.

A: udah ada tanggal 13 Januari

Q: Alur nya kayak jet ya author  
>trllu cepat<br>crta nya bagus  
>di tnggu lnjutannya<p>

A: maaf...maaf... karena belum mulai ada pertarungan masih menyegel bijuu, di chapter 5 mungkin

Q: buat rin hamil dong

A: dichapter 5 atau 6 itu

Q: Ko Orochimarunya jahat,katanya ntar ngajarin Sasuke?  
>Lanjut and update kilat,,,;)<p>

A: yang ngajarin Sasuke itu Itachi

Q: Oh baru di mulai ,ok lanjut!

A: iya

Q: Jadi Naruko masuk pair naruto atau tdk ? Berarti Naruto LOLICON ?  
>Sebaiknya Naruko blm bisa Mode Bijuu tubuhnya terlalu kecil buat kekuatan Kurama ..<br>Keren ..

A: kan yang ngelatihnya Naruto, jadi Kurama dalam diri Naruko menyesuaikan kekuatannya dengan Naruko

Q: Jika Naruto berhasil membawa Sara. Otomatis Naruto bertemu Naruko di Masa Depan dong.

Coba buat chap saat misi dengan Sara. Dan Naruto bisa tau seluk beluk masa depan dari Naruko. Supaya bisa tau bagaimana dimensi itu.

A: kan Sara disini baru saja memerintah sesudah Minato menyelesaikan misinya

Q: Untuk apa thor naruto membawa perempuan di masing masing naruto the movie, ditunggu kelanjutannya

A: untuk diungsikan supaya mereka terlindungi dari bahaya Akatsuki dan saat dithe movienya

Q: Goob

A: Goob What?

Q: pa gak terlalu berlebihan kalau semua cewek movie di bawa ke konoha.  
>Apa pairnya jadi harem? Naruto dan bunshin-bunshinya masing-masing dapat satu cewek XD<br>Lanjut...!

A: mereka semua sengaja naruto ungsikan supaya takdirnya mereka juga berubah dan terlindung dari akatsuki dan saat the movienya

Q: Lanjut. Jangan lama-lama. Ditunggu

A: Siap


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

'sial tak kusangka akatsuki akan menyerang secara langsung ke Konoha, tapi seharusnya Akatsuki menyerang Konoha saat tiga tahun sekali. Tapi kenapa sekarang sudah menyerang bahkan semua anggotanya datang.' Kata Naruto dalam hatinya

"**Mungkin karena kau memiliki chakra yang besar Naruto-san." Kata Nibi**

"Ku harap memang untukku Matatabi, karena jika yang dituju adalah Rin dan Naruko akan berbahaya, walau diKonoha ini sudah ada Ero-sennin, nenek Tsunade, Kakek, Ayah dan Kaa-san bahkan paman Fugaku. Tapi kemampuan akatsuki sangat kuat apa lagi jika memang mereka menggunakan Edo-Tensei, mereka hanya bisa dikalahkan dengan segel dan mode Bijuu." Kata naruto panjang lebar

Saat Naruto lagi berbicara dengan para Bijuu, walau sekarang Naruto dapat berkomunikasi dengan mereka tanpa harus lewat bawah alam sadarnya. Pintu apartemen Naruto diketok seseorang

"Ya sebentar." Ucap Naruto sambil membukakan pintu dan yang mengetuk pintu itu adalah Rin

"Naruto-kun cepat, kita dipanggil Sensei kata ada surat misi." Kata Rin menarik tangan Naruto

Naruto pun langsung mengikuti Rin, saat menuju Kantor Hokage Naruto merasakan chakra dari bunshinnya kembali. Naruto langsung membuat Bunshin untuk menemui chakra Anbu milik Yamata atau Tenzou

"Ada apa Yondaime." Kata Naruto memasuki kantor Hokage

"Sepertinya benar, Akatsuki akan mulai bergerak. Jadi aku memutuskan untuk membuat aliansi dan itu sudah disetujui oleh para Kage lainnya, jadi Kau dan Rin akan ikut." Kata Minato

"Baik kami akan berangkat, setelah aku." Kata Naruto menghentikan pembicaraannya.

"Setelah apa Naruto-kun." Kata Rin

"Rin, mau kau menjadi Istriku." Kata Naruto melamar Rin saat itu juga dan membuat semua yang ada di ruangan terkejut, benar-benar bocah yang penuh kejutan.

"Ta..tapi aku." Kata Rin dengan wajah yang merona merah

"Jawab Rin, aku mohon iya atau tidak." Kata Naruto memegang bahu Rin

"Bo..bodoh kenapa harus disini sih, tapi a..aku menerimanya Naruto-kun." Kata Rin sambil menangis bahagia

"Baiklah kalau begitu, besok kita mengadakan pernikahan Naruto dan Rin, setelah itu baru kita menuju Aliansi." Kata Minato

* * *

><p>Keesokan harinya Rin dan Naruto menikah dan dihadiri oleh semua penduduk Konoha juga para rookie dan Anbu. Pernikahan itu berlangsung lancar tanpa kendala.<p>

Selesai pernikahan Naruto dan Rin langsung bersiap bersama Minato menuju Kusagakure dimana tempat berlangsungnya pertemuan parakage dari lima desa besar

Sementara itu Bunshin Naruto yang telah bertemu dengan tenzou langsung memaksanya membuat sebuah rumah, awalnya sempat ditolak bahkan Tenzou siap menyerang. Untung saja Kakashi berhasil menghentikannya dan juga meminta Tenzou membuat sebuah rumah dengan alasan demi Konoha di masa depan. Tenzou yang sangat menghormati seniornya ini langsung membuatkan rumah.

Bunshin Naruto pun bersama para gadis di aNaruto the movie langsung memasuki rumah tersebut dan Bunshin langsung memberitahukan kepada mereka supaya tetap disini. Setelah itu bunshin Naruto menghilang

* * *

><p>Ditempat lainnya.<p>

"Mulai nanti aliansi akan terbentuk, jadi kita akan menyerangnya dengan Edo-Tensei saat mereka membentuk Aliansi, para Anggota Akatsuki tetap fokus pada Bijuu." Kata Obito yang masih memakai nama Madara

"Jadi Anda butuh berapa Edo-Tensei." Kata Orochimaru

"Sebanyak mungkin." Balas Obito

Saat itu juga Orochimaru memanggil Edo-Tensei, Madara, Hashirama, Tobirama, dan Yondaime Mizukage.

"Apa cukup." Kata Orochimaru

"Cukup untuk menyerang para kage itu, tapi tambah lagi kita butuh satu juta pasukan Edo-Tensei dan seratus ribu Zetsu putih." Kata Obito

"Baik." Kata Orochimaru dan zetsu bersamaan

"Dan untuk sisanya buat tim untuk menangkan Ichibi diSuna, NIBI dan Hachibi di Kumo, Sanbi dan Kyuubi di Konoha, Yobi dan Gobi di Iwa, Shichibi(nanabi) di Taki dan Rokubi di Kiri." Kata Obito dan para akatsuki pun langsung menyebar dan menangkap para Bijuu

"Tunggu saja Naruto-san, kali ini aku akan menghancurkan mu bersama dunia ini. Karena kau telah menggagalkan Rencana ku menghancurkan Konoha." Kata Obito sambil menghilang

Di tempat para Kage

Raikage dan Kazekage adalah yang paling menginginkan posisi ketua para aliansi, Naruto yang melihat hal itu hanya menghela nafas panjang.

"Bagaimana jika kalian mengadakan vote untuk yang menjadi ketua dalam aliansi ini. Karena sifat kalian ini terlalu kenak-kanakan." Kata Naruto

"Apa kau Bilang." Kata A sang Raikage

"Lebih baik kau ikutin omonganku atau kau akan mati." Kata Naruto yang sudah mengaktifkan Mangekyou Sharingan dan berada Dibelakang Raikage tanpa mereka semua sadari. Melihat hal itu Minato Cuma tersenyum sejak Naruto mengalahkannya.

"Baik jadi kita mengadakan vote." Kata Naruto

Hasil Vote

"Yondaime Hokage dapat empat suara dan Raikage satu suara dengan begini ketua Aliansi dipegang oleh Yondaime Hokage." Kata Naruto membacakan hasil vote

Sayangnya pertemuan mereka diganggu oleh beberapa Zetsu putih. Para Kage pun langsung bersiap. Begitu juga para wakilnya, sayangnya lagi-lagi Naruto yang maju.

"Kalian lebih baik fokus dalam aliansi. Soal mereka biar aku yang urus." Kata Naruto

"Baiklah kami percayakan padamu Naruto-kun." Kata Mei Terumi

Para kage pun langsung pergi meninggalkan Naruto dengan sekitar lima puluh zetsu putih

"Aku tidak akan melawan kalian, dan kalian seperti terlambat untuk mencegah aliansi ya." Kata Naruto

"Sepertinya begitu, tapi kami cukup membunuhmu juga sudah." Kata Zetsu putih, sayangnya sebelum menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Naruto langsung menembakan Amaterasu kesemua Zetsu putih.

"Aku tidak akan membiarkan kalian menghancurkan rencana ku membuat perdamaian." Kata Naruto yang juga meninggalkan tempat pertemuan

Naruto pun kembali ke Konoha sayangnya saatdia kembali, Naruto langsung dihadang Hashirama dan Tobirama.

"Sial sepertinya ini hari terburukku." Kata Naruto yang harus menghadapi dua mantan Hokage

"Kau juga dari Konoha" kata Hashirama.

"Iya, tepatnya dari dimensi lain." Kata Naruto

"Dimensi lain." Tanya Tobirama

"Sepertinya aku harus menyegel kalian." Kata Naruto

"Sepertinya itu harus, jika tidak dunia ini akan binasa." Kata Hashirama yang menyerang Naruto

Naruto yang baru saja menggunakan Amaterasu harus menggunakan mode sage untuk menahan serangan Hashirama disaat itu Tobirama membuat segel tangan

Naruto yang merasakan hal itu langsung menendang perut Hashirama dan mengaktifkan Sharingan miliknya, sayangnya itu menambah rasa sakit dikedua mata Naruto

"_Suiton: Suiryūdan no Jutsu_"

Naga Air pun langsung menyerang Naruto yang masih menahan sakit matanya. Saat naga air itu mendekati Naruto. Naruto langsung melakukan Shunshin no jutsu untuk melarikan diri. Hashirama dan Tobirama juga kembali ketempat Orochimaru.

"Hah...hah...sial baru dipermulaan langsung menghadapi dua mantan Hokage." Kata Naruto yang berjalan kegerbang Konoha, saat digerbang Konoha Naruto langsung roboh akibat terlalu banyak menggunakan chakra

Rin yang mendengar Naruto masuk rumah sakit segera menuju rumah sakit dan mencarinya, sesampainya dikamar 203 yaitu kamar Naruto dirawat, Rin segera membuka pintu dan melihat Naruto yang sedang menatap jendela.

"Naruto-kun, bagaimana kondisimu." Kata Rin

"Kondisi ku lumayan, membaik, lagipula berkat bijuu didalam tubuhku. Aku tidak terlalu kawatir soal mangekyou Sharingan. Karena berkat chakra mereka, aku tidak bisa buta akibat menggunakan mengekyou sharingan." Kata Naruto

"Jadi apa yang membuat dirimu begini." Kata Rin

"Saat aku kembali, aku langsung dihadang oleh Hokage pertama dan Hokage kedua dan mereka adalah edo-tensei milik Orochimaru." Kata Naruto

"Maaf aku tidak bisa membantumu." Kata rin merasa bersalah.

"Tidak apa-apa, sekarang setelah terbentuk aliansi, aku akan mengajukan misi untuk menghancurkan para Akatsuki, pasukan zetsu dan para Edo-tensei." Kata Naruto

Tapi kata-kata itu merupakan awal dari bencana, dikarena Nibi dan Gobi telah tewas ditangan Rikudou pein. Sedangkan Rokubi sedang melawan Tendou dan Ningendou.

* * *

><p>Utakata Vs Ningendou dan Tendou<p>

"hah...hah...sial semua jutsu ku bisa dipentalkan." Kata Utakata

"Apa hanya segitu saja." Kata Tendou

"Kau akan menyesal." Kata Utakata yang berubah menjadi Rokubi

"Jadi ini Rokubi." Kata Ningendou

"_Bijuudama" _ucap Rokubi sambil menembakan bola dari gabungan chakra merah dan putih

"_Bansho ten'in"_ ucap Tendou mendeorong bijuudama kembali ke Rokubi

Ningendou pun langsung mencabut roh Utakata dalam diri Rokubi

Setelah itu Tendou dan Ningendou kembali kemarkas, dan mulai menyegel para Bijuu walau seharusnya dari Ichibi, tapi karena perintah Obito/Madara mereka langsung menyegel para Bijuu tersebut dalam Gedo.

Sementara itu ketiga Jinchuriiki dihidupkan menggunakan Edo-tensei Orochimaru dengan mengorbankan para penduduk Takigakure yang diculik.

"Dengan ini sudah ada 8 ninja terkuat ditambah seratus prajurit ninja dan seratus pasukan zetsu putih." Kata Obito/Madara

Madara pun mematahkan Edo-tensei milik Orochimaru dan menjadi ninja seutuhnya.

"Baiklah misi kita menghancurkan aliansi dan menangkap sisa Bijuu." Kata Madara

* * *

><p>"Hei sensei." Teriak naruko memanggil Naruto yang sedang asyik makan ramen<p>

"Hei Haruko(Hei Naruko)." Balas Naruto

"Sensei telan dulu dong" Kata Naruko yang duduk disebelah Naruto

Setiap Duo Naru bersama pasti ada yang menyangkanya sepasang Kekasih, Adik dan kakak dan lain-lain. Walau Naruko memang mengharapkan Naruto menjadi Kakaknya, karena ada rasa cemburu setiap Naruko melihat Sasuke dilatih oleh Itachi.

"Jadi ada apa naruko." Tanya Naruto

"Begini, apa sensei ingin menjadi Kakakku. Kata Tou-san dan kaa-san dan mereka setuju." Kata Naruko

"Bagaimana ya, nanti deh aku pikirkan dulu. Lagipula jika kamu ingin aku melatihmu tidak perlu menjadikan ku seorang kakakkan." Kata Naruto mengusap kepala Naruko

"Baiklah besok aku akan menanyakan lagi dan harus ada jawabannya." Kata Naruko yang mulai memakan Ramennya.

Sementara itu Deidara, Kisame dan Kakuzu telah sampai dilembah kematian menunggu kedatangan Naruto

"Bagaimana Deidara." Kata Kakuzumemanggil Deidara yang sedang mengawasi dari langit.

"Sepertinya belum datang." Jawab Deidara

"Tapi tumben ketua memasangkan kita bertiga." Kata Kisame kali ini

Selagi mereka menunggu sebuah Shuriken besar mengarah ke Deidara, untung Deidara dapat menghindarinya.

"Hei siapa disana." Kata Deidara yang kesal

"Sepertinya sudah datang." Kali ini Kisame yang berdiri diatas pundak patung Madara.

"Jadi dia Jinchuriiki terkuat." Kali ini Kakuzu yang juga bersiap

"Lebih baik kalian bersiap, kalian akan ku bunuh dengan cepat." Balas seorang pria diatas patung Hashirama

"Kau ini hanya bocah, walau kau bisa menggunakan Mangekyou Sharingan dan dapat memanggil Bijuu. Kau tidak akan bisa mengalahkan kami bertiga." Kata Kakuzu

"Memang benar tapi kemungkinan ku menang masih besar walau tidak bisa membunuh kalian." Kata pria tersebut

* * *

><p>Flashback<p>

"Naruto-kun apa benar kau akan pergi lagi." Kata rin yang melihat Naruto yang sekarang menjadi suaminya yang sedang memakai jubah miliknya

"Sepertinya begitu, aku harus menemui mereka dilembah kematian dan jika memang semuanya ada disana, aku dapat mempercepat mencipatakan perdamaian." Kata Naruto

"Kalau begitu aku akan menunggu mu dan berjanji kalau kau akan pulang." Kata Rin yang masih cemas

"Tenang saja aku pasti kembali, aku akan berusaha kembali secepat mungkin." Balas Naruto memeluk Rin

"Oh iya apa kau tidak mendapat kabar bahwa Root dan Danzou telah musnah." Kata Rin

"Apa maksudmu?" balas Naruto

"kata Anbu dan Nona Tsunade, bahwa saat kita ketempat rapat ada yang memasuki tempat Root dan Danzou setelah itu mereka semua di hancurkan." Kata Rin

"Sial aku gagal, padahal aku kira dapat menyelamatkan semua." Kata Naruto

"Sudah tidak apa-apa. Lagipula kau telah banyak melindungi orang kok." Kata Rin yang masih memeluk Naruto

"Terus bagaimana dengan clan Uchiha, bagaimana dengan Suna, Kumo, Iwa dan Kiri." Kata naruto memegang pundak Naruko

"Sepertinya Nibi, Gobi dan Rokubi sudah ditangkap Akatsuki." Kata Rin

Mendengar hal itu Naruto sadar bahwa dirinya masih lemah, karena gagal melindungi para Bijuu dan juga bebarapa ninja Konoha. Rin pun merasakan apa yang dirasakan suaminya. Dan memeluk kembali Naruto

"Kau tidak usah merasa bersalah Naruto-kun. Aku berjanji akan selalu mendukung dan Membantumu. Bukan Cuma aku semua orang diKonoha juga pasti akan membantumu." Kata Rin

"Ta..tapi aku telah gagal melindungi." Kata Naruto yang mulai menangis

"Ayolah, masa jagoan menangis. Aku pastikan kalau kau tidak perlu menanggung beban yang berat lagi." Kata Rin

"Terima kasih Rin, kau memang istri yang baik." Balas Naruto sambil tersenyum

"Jadi kau akan pergi." Kata Rin

"Iya aku akan pergi dan kali ini aku tidak akan gagal." Kata Naruto

"Kalau begitu aku percaya." Balas Rin tersenyum

Flashback End

* * *

><p>"Karena itu aku pasti akan mengalahkan kalian." Kata Naruto menerjang mereka bertiga menggunakan bunshin, sayang Naruto terkejut itu semua hanya bunshin Air milik Kisame<p>

"Sial, padahal aku sudah menggunakan gabungan Sharingan dan Sage mode." Kata Naruto

"Kali ini akan aku pastikan bahwa kalian semua akan hancur, karena aliansi akan bersatu menghancurkan kalian.' Kata Naruto yang kembali Ke Konoha

"Fiuh, nyaris saja. Jika tadi kau tidak menggunakan bunshin air milikmu. Bisa dipastikan kita semua akan kalah" ucap Deidara

"Aku setuju, dia berada jauh diatas kita, walau kita bertiga. Belum tentu menang." Kali ini Kakuzu yang angkat bicara

"Lebih baik kita kembali dan melaporkan ini ke Tuan Madara." Kata Kisame dan disetujui oleh kedua rekannya dan kembali ke Akatsuki

Di Konoha

"Naruto-kun, kau sudah kembali." Ucap Rin

"Rupanya aku telah dikelabui." Kata Naruto

"begitu,memang kau disana kaetemu dengan siapa?" tanya Rin

"Hanya tiga orang, yaitu Kakuzu, Deidara dan Kisame." Balas Naruto

"Begitu, kalau begitu bagaimana jika besok kita laporkan ini ke Hokage." Ucap Rin

"Kau benar sekarang sudah malam." Balas Naruto

Naruto yang sudah lelah langsung berbaring dikasurnya dan mulai tertidur

'besok aku akan memberitahukan kabar bahagia ini.' Ucap rin dalam hati sambil mengelus perutnya

Karena saat Naruto pergi, Rin juga pergi kerumah sakit untuk mengecek apakah dia hamil atau tidak dan rupanya Rin telah mengandung anak Naruto walau umurnya hari dua hari. Tapi itu membuat Rin senang.

* * *

><p>Chapter 6<p>

"Rin..ka..kau hamil." Kata Naruto

"Iya." Balas Rin tersenyum

"Jadi hanya segini kekuatan Ninja Kiri." Kata Tobirama

"Si..sial tak kusangka kalau harus berhadapan dengan master elemen air" ucap Terumi

* * *

><p>Baiklah maaf kalau dichapter ini hanya sedikit pertarungannya, dikarenakan para Akatsuki masih mencari pasukan untuk mengalahkan aliansi<p>

Baiklah saya ucapkan terima kasih kepada Riview, Follow dan Favorit . jangan lupa untuk mereviewnya lagi. Karena riview kalian adalah semangat untukku

Sampai ketemu dichapter 6


End file.
